Golem SMASH!
|NextChapterEp = }} 'Synopsis' Cirra, Eric, and Sebastian return to their friends to tell them about the creature they saw. Cirra creates an illusion of the creature so that Rynn and Mogrin can get a look at it, and Mogrin recognizes it as a Golem. The group makes their way back up to the door leading to the room where the Golem waits, and Mogrin opens the door to try and talk to it. Mogrin tries to convince the Golem to hand over the key to the group but it simply looks amused and doesn't respond. Mogrin and Sebastian enter the room slowly while the other stand just outside. Not seeing any aggressive movements from the Golem they make their way over to a door off to the side while the Golem continues to guard the stairs. Once they approach the door and reach for the handle the Golem stretches and charges at Mogrin while Sebastian shouts out, "GAME ON!... GAME ON!!!" As the Golem charges in, it misses Mogrin but pummels Sebastian. Hearing the shouts the rest of the team rushes in! As battle commences the group realizes that this Golem hits extremely hard and somehow occasionally reduces the overall vitality of those he hits. Rynn goes in for an up close confrontation with the Golem as Sebastian is able to get the key from around its neck and rushes off towards the stairs with Cirra who has also taken a beating. Eric who had been pinned in the corner by the creature is able to curse it and back away, while Mogrin and Rynn move in to keep it cornered. Meanwhile Cirra and Sebastian make their way to the door up the stairs and insert the key. Sebastian recognizes a trap in the lock just before triggering it and is able to avoid setting it off, but they hear the voiceAs the group has made their way up the tower, occasionally a disembodied voice will speak up telling them what they need to do to proceed to the next floor ask, "What is the password?" Back in the room below, with the curse keeping the Golem from being able to attack at its full potential, Mogrin, Rynn, and Eric are able to finally take it down, with Rynn scoring the final blow, hacking off the creatures legs at the knee! As the Golem starts to disintegrate Mogrin makes a witty comment and the last part of the Golem to fade to dust is a hand giving him the finger. The three join Sebastian and Cirra at the door where they give the password and head up to the top floor. The top floor is overgrown with plants with some sort of work station located in the center of the room. Looking around the room they see no walls, just open sky. To the sides the sky is gloomy, however directly above them the sky is clear and sunny. The difference shows a clear demarcation of where ceiling would meet walls if either were actually visible. As they are looking around the voice announces they must now perform the ritual to awaken the tower! At that time the plants that had overgrown the room start to advance on the party. Cirra moves towards the work station to perform the ritual while the others work to keep the attacking plants at bay! After some time, Cirra completes the ritual and the remaining overgrown plants whiter away, and the group has succeeded in reclaiming the tower! 'Featured Characters' 'Player Characters' * Eric Smith * Rynn Draxon * Cirra * Sebastian Rattlecap * Mogrin 'New' 'Returning' Footnotes